


Missing moments

by HeavenlyHellsAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHellsAngel/pseuds/HeavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Missing scenes with our two wonderful ladies





	1. To Beebo or not to Beebo

After the long day they had behind them, and Jax wanting to leave the Waverider and the team, Sara, with Gideons help, prepared a surprise dinner for him, and the rest of the crew. Inviting Ava to join them as well. But with all the paperwork and explanations to the Time Bureau, she was only able to sneak in a few hours later, and her and Sara moved to the ships library to talk.

  
“So the Vikings really thought that Beebo was a God?” Ava leaned back against the library table, her eyes focusing on the screen in front of her, where Gideon was showing them how Christmas was once again returned to its regular timeline.

  
“Yup.” Sara walked up to her, handing her a beer and sitting on the table next to her. In a voice, imitating the plush toy, she added. “ _Wah wah Beebo loves you_.” That earned a soft chuckle from the agent.

  
Ava took a sip of her beer, glancing down at the chair where she left her outfit, after their battle with the Vikings.

  
“So, this was an interesting mission.”

  
“Yeah, it was. Thanks again for saving my ass.” There was a switch in the air between them, ever since Ava called her today and joined them on the mission. Sara no longer felt the need to provoke her, to go against her, but instead she wanted to work beside her. She wanted something more then just that, but she didn’t dare herself to even think of it. Not yet.

  
“Well you did say you needed me.” Being completely honest with herself, Ava actually really enjoyed fighting alongside Sara and her teammates. Of course their strategy was unlike anything she would have done herself, and there were definitely parts of the mission that were left unwritten in the bureau report. As far as they were concerned, the Legends came and without much trouble set things right. “Even though my actions made me break some rules.”

  
“Did you get into a lot of trouble at the Bureau?”

  
“Nothing that I can’t handle.” With a small nod, they both took a sip of their beers, a calmness settling between them. The only sounds coming to them are from the kitchen, where the rest of the Legends were talking about this and that.

  
Neither of the women could deny that there was something happening between them, and neither of them ready to speak out about it.

  
They sat close to together, one small twitch of a hand and their fingers would brush against each other.

That is all it would take.

  
“Thank you for inviting me for a Beebo day drink.” Ava glanced at Sara, who was looking at her wide-eyed.

  
“What?” Sara quickly looked up at the screen, realizing the agent was obviously joking.

  
“I’m just kidding with you.” A smirk appeared on Avas lips and Sara felt herself being drawn to her immediately.

  
“So you do have a sense of humor, who would have known.” Sara felt herself leaning in. And she swore she saw Ava do the same.

  
“I have my moments.”

  
A light buzzing coming from the time courier on Avas wrist interrupted them and the agent quickly stood up, straightening her jacket. Her cheeks visibly flushed, matching those of Sara.

  
“Speaking of moments.” Seems this one seems to be over. “Bennet wants me back asap.”

  
“Yeah, you should probably go.” Sara stood up, not knowing what to do to make her stay. She was definitely not ready for her to leave. “Or you can ignore him for a bit longer.”

  
“I think I pushed my luck enough for one day.” The look in Avas eyes showed her that she was definitely tempted to stay. Even if just a moment longer. But she had a responsibility she could not avoid. “I’ll see you around.”

  
“Okay. Uhmm ... Merry Christmas Ava.”

  
“Merry Christmas. Oh, and Sara,” Just as she was about to open the portal to her office, Ava turned around, smiling at Sara. “Happy birthday.”

  
And just like that, she was gone. Leaving the captain of the Waverider smiling to herself.


	2. Transmission courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of our favorite agent and a moment between them that we all saw

Ava wasn’t sure when it happened. To be honest, she didn’t even know why it happened. But it did. The fearless agent was crushing on the equally fearless Captain of the Waverider. Sara Lance.

  
But it was not like it was a big crush, or anything that could possibly cause her any issues, after all she was an adult, an agent and she can handle a silly infatuation with the blonde. Besides, she had crushes before. Sure the last crush she could remember was while she was still in high school, but she dealt with that one as well.

  
The Legends were fixing yet another anachronism. It was all going, well, as per usual not according to plan. But eventually it worked out. It only worked out because Ava and the time Bureau joined their mission. Saving their asses, once again. But this time the Legends didn’t get their ears chewed of by agent Sharpe, or any other agent by the fact. They were simply left alone once they entered the ship, Sara only receiving a slight nod from Ava, before the later left them, fallowing after her agents.

  
Ava found herself smiling when writing down Sara’s name into the paperwork. She thought back on the day they had, letting out a silent laugh. The Legends sure were reckless sometimes, but even on missions they end up having some fun.

  
Ava would never admit it, but she was a bit envious of them. The missions, the outfits, mingling with people that no longer exist, or those who are yet to be. Becoming friends with the people you work with, while still respecting each other.

  
Now don’t get it wrong, Ava liked her job. She always wanted to make something out of herself. While waiting for a call from the FBI, she was recruited by Rip Hunter and introduced into the world of time travel, time aberrations and quickly became one of the leading agents in the Time Bureau.

  
This was her chance, her moment to be the best. She fallowed all the rules, doing everything by the book, while Sara Lance and her team did no such thing. Maybe it was the freedom they felt going on mission that she was most envious of.

  
“Agent Sharpe?” Ava was interrupted with Gary who showed up at her table just as she was finishing up the paperwork for the day. She only gave him a quick look of acknowledgment before focusing back on signing the papers. “Just wanted to let you know that director Bennet postponed your meeting for the time being.”

  
“What else is new?” She muttered under her breath. Ever since she pulled Sara back from the alternate dimension and she told her about Mallus, Ava was banned from visiting Rip herself after informing director Bennet about it.

  
“That is all. I also wanted to pick up your paperwork.” Without looking at him Ava handed her papers over, a sigh of defeat leaving her lips. “I hope you don’t mind me saying …”  
“I do mind.”

  
“But maybe you should inform Captain Lance of the current situation.”

  
“There is no situation, Gary.”

  
“Maybe not. But I think it would be good for you to contact her.”

  
“What are you talking about?” She got no response from him as he quickly walked out of her office, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She wasn’t sure what he had in mind, but seeing Sara was definitely what she needed right now.

***

Sara was nearing the end with her patience. There was so much going on with this new mission, and she didn’t really feel Constantines flirty vibe as fitting at the moment. She really felt like getting a drink though.

  
“Receiving transmission from the time Bureau. Its agent Sharpe. Or should I call her Ava?”

  
“Just put her on me Gideon.” Sara didn’t even notice her own slip of the tongue, but the all knowing Gideon definitely made note of that.

  
“Ava, hi.” Sara watched at the transmission in front of her, forcing her brain to work overtime as she watched Ava in front of her. Both glad and upset that it was only a transmission, and not Ava in the flesh there with her. The agent was on her mind way too much lately. “Any progress with Rip?” _Not that Rip is anywhere near my mind right now. How could anything else be on my mind when a beautiful woman is standing right in front of me_.

  
“Uh, not yet. I just wanted to let you know that I’m still waiting to meet with director Bennet. Unfortunately no one here believes that Rip was right about Mallus being real. I’ve even been barred from visiting him while he’s incarcerated. It’s a whole mess of red tape.” Ava looked exhausted, and from what Sara could see, she was defeated. She really wished she could change that.

  
“Well if anyone could do it, it’s you.” Sara wanted to make her feel better, but she also meant it. Ava Sharpe was one hell of a woman, there was nothing she could not do.

  
“Thanks, I could use a little encouragement.”

  
“I think what we could both use is a glass of wine.” _Was that an invitation? Did i just invite her for a drink? That`s not ..._

  
“Haha …yeah.” Ava giggled. She actually giggled and she smiled and Sara was sure she blushed, even though that was hard to see clearly through the transmission. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to quickly shake herself out of it, otherwise she would end up staring at her like a crazy person.

  
‘Well I, I’d better go. I will let you know how things progress. Bye.” In a blink of an eye she was gone from sight. 

  
“Aww.” Sara quickly looked over to where Snart was leaning against the wall, looking at her with a playful smile on his face.

  
“What?”

  
“First I apologize for interrupting. Second, that woman clearly has a crush on you.” He walked closer to Sara, her hand already defensive in the air, not wanting to hear what he had to say, but on the other hand … _You really think so?_

  
“Come, come, Captain. She called you for absolutely no reason. It was just an excuse to talk. To you.” Sara nodded slightly, showing that she was not believing a word Snart was saying. Leo sensing this, called out for Gideon.

  
“Gideon play back that last bit, please.” They both turned to look at the spot where Avas transmission happened, even as Sara was protesting.

  
“Gideon don’t.

  
“Haha...yeah” The playback stopped before the end, leaving Sara to once again be reminded of how beautiful Ava is. Not that she would openly admit that thought to anyone. _She`s been keeping her hair down lately. Looks good on her_.

  
“Head down, eyes up, cheeks flushed. Classic courtship signals.” He did make a good point. And that was a point Sara has been thinking of for the rest of the day. But more then that, she was thinking about Avas smile.

  
It was official, Sara was smitten with agent Sharpe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know i know...it wasnt much of a missing scene between them that like i first planed it to be, but next chapter will definitely have more of that. Anyway, thank you to everyone reading and comments and critics are always welcomed.   
> Also, Gary, Snart, Gideon and pretty much everyone else ships Avalance.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few ideas i had while watching legends of tomorrow. Definitely felt like there were a few moments that should have been in the show. but thats just my personal opinion.   
> I absolutely love Avalance.


End file.
